Roll of the Dice
by mouse555
Summary: A Roll of the dice leads to... AH Rated M for Lemons Collab between mouse555 and HeartOfdarkness for the Pop My Cherry Contest


**A Roll of the Dice**

**A/N: Our entry for the Pop My Cherry Contest. Rated M for lemony goodness. Collab between mouse555 and HeartOfDarkess. Please check out our other work.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to pre-readers freefallinginlove and tazz0617 for giving us good feedback and positive vibes to keep us going.**

JPOV

Well, tonight was the night. I couldn't believe it. I was finally popping my cherry, and it was with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Alice Cullen was the yin to my yang, salt to my pepper, Little to my Large. _Hmmm, maybe not those last two. _Piglet to my Pooh Bear? _Oh, get a grip Jasper!_

We'd had 'the talk' and decided that we wanted to do this together, make it perfect and right. Who'd have thought that so much planning needed to go into just one night? I mean, I knew it was going to change our relationship (hopefully for the better) but after all, once this night was over surely it would be like second nature. I didn't expect us to stay in bed for the next few weeks or anything like that, but did she honestly expect us to go to all this trouble whenever we wanted to have sex?

I couldn't believe it when Alice finally told me she was 'ready' and that we could take things to the next level. On paper, it wasn't a very big step considering we had done pretty much everything except the full deed, but I was still over the moon to hear her give me the green light. A year of working my way from touching her up over the clothes to underneath them to finally getting her naked in my bed. Out of nowhere, memories assaulted me.

"_Jazz, baby. I want you to...do something for me."_

"_What Alice? You know I'll do anything for you." I kissed her deeply, our tongues gently dancing. Alice pulled away and looked at me, a blush creeping over her ivory skin. "Why are you blushing darlin'?"_

"_I want...need you to...oh fuck it. Jasper, I want you to make me cum." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she looked down at our intertwined fingers on my bed. I was speechless , did this mean...?_

"_Er...babe? Does this...?"_

"_Not yet Jazz, I just want us to take the next step baby. I don't quite feel ready to 'go all the way' but I do love you and want you to be the first man to give me an orgasm." She planted a kiss on my knuckles as her words sunk in._

"_First man?" Was she trying to tell me something?_

"_Don't look so scared. I'm not telling you I'm a closet lesbian. It's only ever been me and myself when it comes to the big 'O'" I gulped. I mean, I knew I indulged in self love, but it somehow sounded so hot coming from the rosebud lips of my little pixie. She leaned and placed her mouth by my ear and whispered, "I always thought of you though; imagined it was your fingers, even your tongue." Jesus! My 'little soldier' perked up at those words. Did she know what she did to me? _

_Within seconds of her making me rock hard with her words, I was flat on my back with Alice straddling me as she slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. I reached up to help, but she slapped them away. I'm man enough to admit that I pouted. I fucking loved her boobs._

"_No need to pout, Mr Whitlock. Your hands are going to be very busy in a short while." She even winked at me. I think I just fell in love with her a little bit more as my 'little soldier' suddenly became a lot less 'little'. It didn't take long for Alice to remove her clothing and was soon sat above me in just her panties, her wonderful breasts free from the constraints of her bra. This time she let me reach up to them. She rolled her head back as I began to gently tug at her nipples, applying just the right amount of pressure I knew she loved. I slowly sat up and manoeuvred the pair of us so that she was now lying down and I was above her. I dipped my head to take one of her perfect nipples gently between my teeth. _

_Slowly, as I built up more confidence, my hand which had been rolling her abandoned nipple between my thumb and forefinger began to make a descent down her body. I pulled away to look at her. Her eyes locked onto mine, silently giving me permission to continue. I hungrily pressed my mouth to hers as my fingers came into contact with the soft hair that marked unknown territories. I could tell Alice was getting excited by the way she tugged on my hair and her breathing got heavier. I was obviously doing something right._

_The heat enveloped my fingers as they reached her folds where I could feel how wet she was already. I gently ran my fingertips along the opening of her lips before gently finding that special bundle of nerves which I began to gently circle. _

"_Ungh..." Alice moaned into my mouth, which made my fingers press down with a bit more pressure. I was surprised to suddenly feel Alice's finger alongside my own moving at a slightly faster speed to mine. I adjusted my hand so that my index finger hovered by the opening I wanted beyond everything to be near. "Please...do it!" Alice begged. I gently slid my finger inside her. The tightness of her both surprised and pleased me at the same time. I slowly began to pump my hand in and out of her body as Alice raised her hips in time with me, almost like we'd planned it. I gathered up some speed and eventually added another finger as my thumb involuntarily found its way to her swollen clit. It took me a while to find a good rhythm of rubbing and pumping at the same time, but find it I did. Alice's moans and mewling spurred me on and also cause my erection to strain even more uncomfortably against my jeans, but I tried to ignore it. This was all about Alice. I could feel her body tensing as her panting and groaning got louder. "Jazz, I'm...going...to...ungh!" I felt her inner walls clamp onto my fingers as her whole body spasmed with unbridled ecstasy. I slowed my hand as she rode out her orgasm until her entire body stilled. I wasn't sure what to do now, so I slowly withdrew my fingers from her and kissed her gently as she struggled to get her breathing under control. _

The grin on my face widened as the memory played on, reminding me that I had completely shocked myself and Alice by taking my fingers into my own mouth so I could taste her before kissing her again. That had been the best night of my young life so far and I only hoped I could top it with what happened tonight.

APOV

I could _not_ believe I had actually agreed to this. Well, not so much that I couldn't believe I'd agreed, but that I had waited so long to let him go all the way with me. I had no idea why I had chosen to wait this long, but I think it had something to do with the fact that we were both virgins, and both new to the whole sex thing. Point in fact, I was scared shitless.

Oh, don't get me wrong. Up till today, we had...experimented. And, at least from where I stood, we had done the heavy petting thing...and had a pretty hot time doing it! I just hoped that we wouldn't fuck this up now. I also wondered if we'd left it too late, but hey, better late than never! I laughed to myself as I remembered going to the movies with Jasper to see The Forty Year Old Virgin, and we joked that we must have been the oldest virgin couple in the world, considering that both our ages added up to over forty. That night was hot! We were alone in the back row, and that was the first time he reached under my shirt and touched my tits. That night, I gave him a break and didn't wear a bra. It was the bravest thing I'd ever done, but I did it! And if the moans he gave out while he touched me were any indication, he appreciated the gesture. He even had the guts to lick between my cleavage after the lights went up! Fun times...fun times.

I shivered as I remembered the first time he gave me an orgasm. Even though it was only by his hand, it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Poor guy probably had to take a long cold shower afterwards, but his straining cock gave worried me a little. I just didn't have the...no pun intended...balls to go further. I wish I had some now. Huge ones. Well, not literally, but I wish I was brave enough to give him what he wanted. He had the hugest cock! Not scary sideshow freak size, but daunting enough to make me feel a little...shall we say...intimidated. I mean, where the hell was that all gonna fit?

Tonight was going to be special. Special, scary, and great I hoped. Jasper had already told me he loved me, and I had said it back, but I wanted to show him how I felt now. Poor boy had a serious case of blue balls, and I was aching to take his pain away.

I spent the morning in the longest shower of my life shaving, plucking, washing and rinsing every possible inch of my body. Once I was sure there was no hair where there shouldn't be, I creamed up every inch of skin as I'm sure Jasper would want to get to know all of it. I checked the time and it was ten a.m. Bella and Rose would be arriving soon to help me prepare for the big night.

Both my best friends had been amazing as they had both been through what I was feeling. I just felt ill that it was with my brothers, but it couldn't be helped, besides, Rose was Jasper's sister, so maybe I was getting my own back. There was more than one occasion that I'd heard her and Emmett going at it, and once when I caught them, and that's not an image any sister should have of her brother.

As I was getting dressed in my favourite pair of jeans, there was a knock at the door. Today was gonna be a good day, the three of us spending it together. And tonight? Well that was gonna be the icing on the cake.

"You can't wear _that_ tonight," Rosalie snapped as she barged through the door before I could even say hi. "I can see we're gonna have to work on you from head to toe!"

"Hey, you know I'm not gonna wear this tonight...I just didn't want to spend the whole day wearing a thong," I said, giggling at Bella as she followed Rose inside carrying three coffees and a bag of muffins.

"You're a fucking lifesaver Bella," I said as she smiled at me and I grabbed a coffee out of the tray.

"Yeh, Alice. I know," Bella answered as she winked at me and sauntered past me, wiggling her ass in the air. She was so funny, and more at ease than Rosalie who was an absolute spitfire.

We all sat down and ate, shooting the shit as we drank our coffee. They talked about work, mostly, and Bella was psyched to have been promoted in her job. She was a nurse at the local hospital, and was now a qualified midwife, having studied long and hard to be able to work with expectant mothers. "I finally got to do my first unassisted delivery yesterday, Alice. It was amazing," she said in awe as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeh, remind me to look you up if I ever get pregnant, Bella," Rosalie said as she laughed. "Like that's ever gonna happen. Who wants kids anyways?" Rosalie wanted for nothing. Her trust fund and lack of wanting children ensured she'd have enough money to last the rest of her life without ever having to work.

"If you think I want to look at your twat twenty four seven you've got another thing coming," Bella said, raising an eyebrow as she finally smirked.

"Mine's breathtaking. No-one has a prettier pussy than me!" Rosalie bragged. And I'll give her that. She always had it waxed in the shape of something interesting, and last I heard it was in the shape of a heart. "I'm even thinking of getting my clit pierced," she added.

"Ow Rose! You're nuts!" I yelled, laughing my tits off.

We laughed and talked for hours, and everything but what was happening tonight was discussed until Rosalie finally broke the ice.

"So, Alice. Are you ready to ride my brother until his bones melt?" Rose asked with a completely straight face.

"Wh...wha...Rose!" I spluttered coffee and muffin everywhere. Bella threw back her head laughing.

"So? Look Al, just because he's my brother doesn't mean I can see how attractive he is to the ladies, particularly you. Besides, I banged your brother six ways until Sunday; it's only fair I let you do the same." She shot a shit eating grin at me. She loved any excuse to throw her and Emmett's 'activities' in my face.

"Yeah, ok, least said about that the better. I feel a bit nauseous as it is girls. Why do I feel like this? It's not as if we haven't done practically everything there is."

"Except ride the Jazz Express," Bella butted in. I outdid even her with the eye roll at that one. "Oh come on Alice! You know that's exactly what you were thinking." Bella was right, in a way. I'd teased them relentlessly about wanting to jump the bones of both my brothers and let them know in no uncertain terms how that actually freaked me out.

Suddenly Rosalie stood up and made her way over to my wardrobe. She spent a few minutes rummaging through, mumbling away to herself. Bella caught my eye as she collected the empty coffee cups and muffin wrappers. I smiled to myself. Typical Bella, when it came to fashion and preparing outfits for big occasions she took a back seat and did what she did best. Watched.

"Right Miss Cullen. Here is your outfit for the big seduction." Rose threw a bundle of clothes at me. I extracted myself and looked them over. A black mini skirt, a black push up bra and a sheer black shirt. I was just about to say something, but Rose delved back into my wardrobe for a few seconds before turning to me with the best pair of black fuck me now shoes I owned.

"Rose, this outfit is all wrong. Unless I was going for the back alley look." She glared at my words. "The skirt is a definite yes, but the top, big no." I made my own way to look through my clothes, and came upon a shirt that was figure hugging and dark blue, and had a plunging neckline. "Perfect," I said to myself in approval. Rosalie huffed in reply and I scowled at her, adding, "Hey...I'd like to leave a little bit of mystery!"

JPOV

Oh fuck! Why the hell was I so tense, so impatient? In everything I did, I always wanted it yesterday, and the only thing I'd been more than patient about was burying my cock in Alice's warm pussy. I knew why. I was a dickless wonder. I was so shit scared of going the whole way with her that I didn't mind waiting for her. In a word, I was terrified of being a 'dud' in the sack.

"You know, dude, you're beginning to freak me out," Emmett said as he watched me pace the floor of my apartment as he sipped on his beer. Hmmm...more like 'dud' than 'dude'. I clenched my fists in frustration as I paced the room faster.

"Yeh, Jasper. Calm the hell down. Anyone would think you were going to your own execution," Edward chimed in as he flashed a smile at me. He was a sick shit, and always laughed at my pain. Not that I was any different toward my friends, and I loved tormenting the hell out of them as much as they did me. Just not today. Not about this. Fuck!

"You sure you don't want a drink, bro?" Emmett asked as he raised his beer and glanced toward the kitchen. Yeh, that's what I need. To get so shitfaced that I can't get it up.

"No!" I growled as I continued to pace to the point of sprinting, my emotions so wired that I felt like I'd drunk about ten cups of coffee.

"You know, it's not a bad thing, what you're doing with Alice tonight. In fact, you may find it quite pleasurable," Edward said in a snooty tone, taking a big slug of his beer. "When I first did Bella, I was so ready, and shit, so was she. Of course it helped that I ate her out for a good while and made her cum before we did the deed. God, she tasted..."

I stopped my pacing and stared at Edward, and found myself groaning in protest at his words. If I had to hear one more sex story about Bella and him...

"Oh and when Rose and I did it the first time," Emmett interrupted excitedly with a big goofy grin on his face. My mouth fell open. This conversation was _not _happening. "She was dressed in this see through shirt with a black bra and thong. Damn she looked hot! And when I went down on her, I like..."

"Fuck Emmett, stop giving me mental images of you and Rose going at it. She's my sister for fuck's sake!" I yelled at him. "What the hell are the two of you tryin' to do anyway? Give me a permanently limp dick?" They stared at me with the most fake serious expressions I'd ever seen before turning to look at each other, and finally bursting out laughing. I could tell that this was gonna be a damn long afternoon...

Later that afternoon, after I managed to talk Emmett out of ordering a garlic laden pizza, I went for a shower to mentally prepare myself for the night ahead. While I stood under the scalding water, my mind wandered back to what Edward said about eating Bella out. That was the only other thing we hadn't done, well besides actual penetration. Oral. Of course I knew what I was supposed to do. With having friends like the Cullen Brothers, no-one on this planet could escape learning how to do it. The pair of them were so graphic in their sexscapades and their collection of shared porn helped in my education also. Soon enough, the water ran cold and it was time for him to get dressed and head over to the Cullen place. Emmett and Edward were out for the night and their parents were on yet another second honeymoon, so me and Alice had the big, white house to ourselves. I was man enough to admit, I was scared shitless.

Eventually, the guys left me alone to go and spend time with their better halves. I was glad of the time to myself. I made sure I hadn't missed anything; I had a small gift for Alice that I'd had my eye on for a while now. I hoped she like the charm bracelet with a heart, a star and a high heeled shoe hanging off it, and condoms for the night ahead. Alice was on the pill, but we both wanted to be sure of the extra protection. We had too many big plans for the future to have to suddenly settle down with kids.

I gave myself the usual check in the mirror, grabbed my keys and made my way to Alice's place. I decided to walk rather than drive, I was shaking too much and worried about being able to keep control of my car. I took a deep breath and smiled. I was going to give my little girl the night of her life.

APOV

I finished getting dressed once Bella and Rosalie had left to meet my chucklehead brothers. I didn't bother giving myself the once over, I knew I looked good. Besides, I wasn't planning on remaining dressed for much of the foreseeable future. I headed down to the den and found that the girls had lit a ridiculous amount of candles creating such a romantic ambience. One of them had piled all the throw cushions on the floor next to the already blazing fireplace, creating a bubble of cosyness.

I checked the time on my phone, which sat charging on the antique coffee table. I sank my body into the red leather recliner and stared out the window. He was late. He knew how I hated it when he was late. Where the hell was he, tonight of all nights? I took the phone in my hand and bit my lip nervously, wondering if I should call him. I mean, what if he wants to back out? What if he's left town already...scared so much by the prospect of sleeping with me that he's bolted for the hills, screaming as he ran? What if he didn't find me attractive enough? Fuck him. If he wanted to back out, he could call me and go out on _that _limb. I sure as hell wasn't gonna.

I sighed and stared at the sight of the den of iniquity before me, and let out a nervous laugh. God I hoped that this would go well. If it didn't, what then? As my mind wandered, I spotted a little paper bag sitting on the mantle, one which wasn't there last time I checked. Oh hell...what had Rosalie done now? I leapt to my feet and grabbed the bag, then sat back down. "Love dice?" I muttered. "What the hell Rose?" Well at least it wasn't a joke sized dildo! Thoughts of what we were about to do made my mouth suddenly dry. I began to panic, ridiculous thoughts racing through my mind as I sat there and let my imagination run wild. My breaths became shallow and my heart began to race. What the fuck? Was I having a panic attack? "Shit!" I screamed holding my hand to my chest, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, my phone finally rang. I did an internal happy dance, but at the same time guiltily shoved the love dice down the side of the chair cushion. Then, my body tensed at the same time as I wondered if he'd changed his mind. This conversation was going to go one of two ways...and I was betting that he was going to cancel. "Oh for fucks sake Alice, just answer the phone!" I scolded myself, my fingers unable to press the answer key.

I sat there and listened to it ring three more times, and was sorely tempted to let it go to voicemail as my fingers baulked. "Okay, here goes," I decided. I mean, what difference did it make anyway? At least I could give him shit if I spoke to him now instead of lamely listening to a message.

"Jasper!" I breathed as I answered the phone just before it went to voicemail, closing my eyes...waiting for him to back out of the deal. I heard a strange grunt before he spoke.

"Jesus Alice, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Jasper," I huffed. "Where are you?"

"Well...um..." Yep...here it comes! I braced myself for the worst. "I didn't want to take the car. I'm walking to your place but realised I'd be a little late, that's all."

I sighed with relief and felt a small smile break out across my face. "Oh...okay," I said, my voice low as the adrenalin coursed through my body.

"Alice, calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes, darlin'," he drawled, his hypnotic voice oozing confidence.

"Oh Jasper," I managed to blurt, relieved that he was still on his way. He groaned in response. What the fuck? Was he...turned on?

"Oh my sweet little girl, do you know what I'm gonna do to you when I get there? Hmmm?" he asked seductively. My mouth was suddenly dry, and I was unable to speak. I swallowed thickly, the gulping noise I made clearly audible. He chuckled evilly. I'd never heard him speak with such...confidence...such desire before.

"Wh-what...no," I whispered incoherently, my voice barely audible. I closed my eyes, my hand still over my heart as I began to melt under his words, my hand suddenly massaging my breasts as he spoke. I threw my head back...my hands reaching under my bra as I pinched my nipple and listened further...

"I'm going to take you and lay you on the floor next to that huge fireplace of yours and suck your clit until you can't stand it anymore, baby," he moaned. Oh fuck! This was all too much! Where was my Jasper and what had Emmett and Edward done to him?

"Hmmm...Jazzy...what else are you going to do?" I asked, my voice suddenly dripping sex.

Suddenly I heard a commotion. "Hey you!" yelled a woman's voice. "Go jack off somewhere else you pervert!"

"Alice, let's finish this when I get there, I've been busted!" he complained, his voice high and strained. Oh shit!

"Hurry, Jazz!" I said with urgency as I felt the wetness pool in my panties. Oh...tonight was going to be so great!

JPOV

As I walked, oblivious to the people who passed by, my head began to clear as the fresh air did its job of calming me. As I strode out, trying to release my pent up energy, I thought about Alice and what we had together. It was so much more than the physical side that attracted me to her, though touching her was something I'd give my eye teeth to do twenty-four-seven. I wondered what things were like from a woman's perspective...I mean, shit, all I thought about was how many ways I could have her, but never acted on them. I wondered if she felt the same way about me, or if she was doing this for my sake?

As I walked on, I realised I was going about this all wrong. Was I a man or a wimp? Wasn't it up to me to take the initiative tonight? As much as the thought of all that responsibility worried me a little, how could I expect Alice to do all the work? I knew times were all about equality nowadays, but I'll be fucked if I was gonna leave it up to Alice to take the initiative tonight. I knew that it was time I grew a monumental pair of balls and got things going. I took my phone out of my pocket and darted down a side street, which had a small laneway behind some brick buildings. Perfect. I checked the laneway. No-one was around. I leant up against a wall, got Alice's number and pressed the send key, nervously running my fingers through my hair as it rang...and rang...and fucking rang!

"Jasper!" she shrieked as she finally answered the phone. I was so relieved she'd answered that I let out a little grunt. Then I noticed the tone of her voice. It wasn't right. What the hell was with her? Oh shit! She was as nervous as I was! Of course!

"Jesus Alice, are you okay?" I asked, hoping she would calm the hell down, and that my balls wouldn't start to shrivel in the process.

"Yes, Jasper. Where are you?" Do I explain why I'm walking instead of taking the car? Shit!

"Well...um..." I heard her let out a breath into the phone, and needed to get her calm. "I didn't want to take the car. I'm walking to your place but realised I'd be a little late, that's all."

"Oh...okay," she said as she let out a little sigh, her voice low, its timbre causing my cock to twitch. I pressed my free hand on my hardening erection, trying to stop it as if I had some sort of fucking magical way of controlling it, feeling grateful that I was alone as I felt myself begin to unravel. _Come on Jasper. You're no fucking wimp. Tell her what you want. Tell her what you're gonna do to her. _I began to stroke myself outside of my jeans...turning myself on as I spoke further.

"Alice, calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes, darlin'," I said, trying to keep control of myself as my breaths quickened.

"Oh Jasper," she crooned, causing me to groan deeply. What the fuck? Was she...turned on too?

"Oh, my sweet little girl, do you know what I'm gonna do to you when I get there? Hmmm?" I said as I closed my eyes and stroked, picturing my head between her legs, lapping at her, tasting her, sucking her. I let out a little chuckle, excited by the prospect of having her in every way possible tonight.

"Wh-what...no," she whispered, her voice calling to me, forcing me to stroke myself harder. Obviously I'd have to shoot straight from the hip and tell her what I'd been waiting to do ever since I'd tasted her on my fingers.

"I'm going to take you and lay you on the floor next to that huge fireplace of yours and suck your clit until you can't stand it anymore, baby," I moaned. This was good. I was so ready to have her, and I got the feeling this dirty talk was greasing the wheels with her as well.

"Hmmm...Jazzy...what else are you going to do?" she asked, her voice now dripping sex.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice from the alleyway. "Go jack off somewhere else you pervert!" My eyes darted toward the source of the noise, and an old woman wearing a huge scowl stopped as she went to take some trash to the dumpster a few feet away.

"Alice, let's finish this when I get there. I've been busted!" I said as I turned away from the woman, feeling the blush hit my face hard. Christ! How fucking embarrassing!

"Hurry, Jazz!" she ordered. Her wish was my fucking command.

"Sorry ma'am," I said as I shrugged, bowed my head, turned and ran as fast as I could toward my little girl... Oh...tonight was gonna be so good!

APOV

I couldn't help but laugh as I waited for Jasper to arrive. I could just imagine the look on his face as he ran from whoever had caught him. He always acted like nothing ruffled him, but I knew the truth. The Jasper I knew was easily embarrassed by the simplest things, and that was not simple. I checked on the lasagne Bella had left on a low heat in the oven for us. Rose had left us some wine in the fridge. Neither of us really drank, but it would help to set us at ease.

Just as I pulled two glasses out of the cupboard, the doorbell rang. My breath hitched as my heart rate began to race. I took a deep breath and headed to let him in. As always when I saw him, I was taken back by his beauty. His blue eyes that made me feel as if I were drowning and his dusty blonde hair that should be deemed too long, but always worked for him.

"Hey darlin'." His smooth voice with the hint of Texas washed over me like molasses.

"Hey baby." I stood to one side so he could pass me. As he did, he captured my hand and raised it to his sinfully full lips. He didn't let go as I shut the door and we walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Bella cooked." It wasn't a question. We both knew my talents did not lie with the oven. "Smells delicious."

"It's nearly ready. Will you go and light the fire please?" He flashed me his hundred watt smile that melted my bones as I went to dish up Bella's glorious food. Once I'd made our meals look pretty on the plates with a side order of fresh bread, I carried it into the front room and found that Jazz had rearranged the seating and had made what almost looked like a den in the middle of the room. I handed Jasper our food and sat next to him.

JPOV

I stood there nervously after I rang the doorbell and as I waited, I felt a cold sweat break out on my face. I hoped more than anything that she was as willing as me to go through with this, because I was so horny I thought I was gonna bust. She opened the door, and the sight of her threatened to turn my already swollen dick into a fully blown hard-on. She was wearing a skin tight blue shirt and pencil thin skirt, and her lips were pouty, red and kissable. Fuck me, she was hot. Damn hot.

As I said hello and took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle kiss, I following her into the kitchen and all I could think about was throwing her on top of the counter and fucking her then and there. But I knew we had to take things slowly. As Alice asked me to go light the fire I smiled to myself and my thoughts turned to the order of business tonight. Dinner first, then the sweet delicious dessert that was Alice to follow closely behind. I couldn't wait to feast on every inch of her either.

While I waited for Alice to bring out dinner, I looked around the room, which had been set up to look all romantic and shit. Trust Rosalie and Bella to set things up like that. Nothing like a little pressure from them to push things along. I decided to set up a little picnic on the floor, just to make the vibe a little more casual and relaxed. I took a few cushions from the red leather chair when I saw something fly out from underneath it and hit the floor. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath as I bent down and picked up the red die, and then noticed another blue one sitting on the chair. As I checked them out I realised that they were no ordinary dice. The red one had the names of body parts on it, and the blue one had actions to perform on those body parts. "Well, well...my little girl wants to play does she? Interesting..." I whispered as I chuckled under my breath.

I shuffled the dice in my hands, and as I did, Alice brought in the food and sat down next to me. I slipped them into my pocket, waiting for the right moment to introduce them.

"Do you like it?" she asked. My little minx...she always made me laugh with her sexy innuendos.

"It's hot and tasty," I replied, shooting back one myself as I licked my lips and waggled my eyebrows. She giggled, and then the cutest blush ran across her cheeks. I shifted on the cushion, trying to stop my growing erection from ruining the moment, shovelling a huge mouthful of food in my mouth to distract myself.

Alice took a long sip of wine, and then another. I was worried that she was nervous, but swallowed my food quickly and smiled at her to let her know that everything was cool. If only she knew that I was more than hot and bothered underneath it all. I didn't want Alice to feel rushed tonight. I wanted both of us to be completely relaxed before we took the plunge, so to speak.

Eventually we had both finished our meals. Alice stood to take our dishes out to the kitchen, but I stopped her.

"You relax darlin'. Let me do it." I bent and kissed her gently before going into the kitchen. I refilled our glasses with wine while I was there, then I quickly splashed the back of my neck and my face with cool water to settle my nerves. _Oh man up Jasper! It's not that big of a deal. You and Alice have made this decision together; she wants it as much as you, no need to be all pissy about it. Get back in there and turn your woman on! _My internal Emmett started telling me what's what. I took a deep breath, picked up the wine and went to rejoin my 'woman'.

I stood in the doorway of the lounge just looking at Alice. She was lying with her head back against the soft cushions and eyes closed. I knew she wasn't asleep, but I didn't want to disturb her peace. I allowed my eyes to travel slowly up and down her body which, as always, looked perfect. I shuffled slightly, trying to ease the discomfort of my painful erection, the slight noise causing Alice to open her eyes.

"Hey," she almost whispered, causing my 'little soldier' to twitch, which caught Alice's eye, causing her smile to widen. I walked over and sat myself next to her, passing over the replenished glass of wine.

"I err...found something while you were sorting out dinner." I couldn't stop the nerves from making my voice shake slightly.

"What is it?" I pulled the dice out of my pocket and held them out to her. Her eyes widened as a blush covered her cheeks. "I take it you didn't buy them." She shook her head. I chuckled. I loved my sister sometimes. I leaned over to kiss Alice; I seriously couldn't get enough of my girl. A tiny little moan escaped from her as she allowed my tongue entry into her warm mouth. Without even realising it, this girl knew how to turn me on. I pulled back reluctantly and gazed into her violet eyes.

"Wanna play?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows as I rattled the dice in my hand.

APOV

I could help but giggle as the dice clattered together in Jaspers large hand. I looked into his baby blues which were sparkling with desire.

"Is there a prize at the end?" I asked, and my voice was suddenly husky at the prospect of us actually doing this.

"Well, there may be." Jasper pulled out a gift bag from his pocket. "But this one, you can have now." I pulled the bag open to find an exquisite charm bracelet.

"Oh, baby. It's beautiful." I held out my arm so Jasper could clip it around my wrist. "Now, where are those dice?" I laughed as Jasper pounced, latching his lips to mine. I gently pushed him away and looked at him.

"Right, dice," he said as he cleared his throat, pulling the two little cubes out of his pocket. "Who's going first?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, seeing as you already have them in your hand..." I trailed off, smiling. Jasper gave his hand a little flick and sent the dice rolling. We both looked at them nervously. The red one was showing the word 'boobs' in black lettering, while the blue dice told Jasper to 'fondle' them.

"Now, that I can deal with," he drawled as he gently began to undo the buttons of my shirt. I watched his hands as his long fingers moved from button to button with excruciatingly slow speed. Soon, I felt my shirt being slid off my shoulders. Jasper didn't take his eyes off my breasts as he hitched my bra down underneath them so that they were pushed up for easy access. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his hands cover them with their warmth. His fingers gently took hold of both of my nipples and began to roll them making them stand to attention. He palmed the rest of them and gently squeezed them never letting my nipples go. I could feel myself getting wet as he lavished love on my body. All too soon, he let go, the cool air making me realise there was no contact any more.

"Your turn, baby." His voice was deep with lust as I took the dice in my hands. I made a mental note to buy Rose a big thank-you-for-getting-me-laid present.

I rolled the cubes across the carpet. I grinned when I could see the words 'kiss' and 'lips' staring up at me.

"Don't move," I ordered as I ran my tongue across his sinfully soft lips. It should be illegal for a man to have lips that full. I softly pressed my own lips against his as my tongue entered his mouth to meet his own. Slowly, we began to entwine our tongues as Jasper pulled me flush to his body and my fingers wrapped themselves in his soft hair, not wanting to let go. Eventually, I pulled back, indicating it was his turn.

Another roll brought up the words 'rub' and 'thigh'. Instantly Jasper's hands were on my thighs moving in slow sweeps up and down my thighs, never getting anywhere near where I really needed them to be. His thumb pressed into my skin as his hands moved up and down. I was dying to have his thumb on my wetness which was pooling into my barely there panties. Abruptly, he stopped, causing me to groan with desire.

"Your go, darln'," he said as he dropped them in my hand. I stared at them and then I looked at him, and my lust filled haze made me stop thinking rationally.

"Fuck the dice," I groaned as I tossed the dice aside, pulled him down onto me and attacked his lips with my own. "I don't need them. I just need you." I felt his hands resume their rubbing, each time getting higher and closer to my throbbing core.

"I love you Alice," he gasped into my mouth, and I shivered as I felt his fingers hook into the waistline of my underwear and slowly pull them down my legs.

JPOV

As I removed Alice's panties, I felt her tiny hands fumbling with my belt and the button fly of my jeans. I reluctantly pulled away and removed my trousers and boxers. I watched as Alice slowly took off her skirt and bra. She took hold of my shirt, ignored the buttons and pulled it up over my head. When we were both completely naked she pulled me back on top of her.

As I bent my head down to take one of her nipples into my mouth, I felt her hand circle my not so 'little soldier' and begin to stroke my hardness gently. As I teased her nipple with my tongue, lips and teeth, I ran my hand down her side until I was stroking her slit before slowly pushing two fingers into her. My thumb lazily circled her clit as I gathered a slow rhythm sliding my fingers in and out, slowly hooking them upwards like I knew she liked so I could reach her G-spot. As soon as I did, her grip on me tightened slightly and her movements gained speed to match mine, stroking me from tip to base. I groaned as I felt her run her thumb across the tip. I pulled my mouth from her nipple to look into her eyes, my hand never stilling as I played her like a fine instrument.

I could feel she was getting close as her body began to tense so I began to pump harder to bring her over the edge.

"Jazz...I...Jazz!" She yelled out my name as my fingers were squeezed tightly by her walls and I kept pumping slowly as she rode out her orgasm. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth.

"Let me taste," she said as she pulled my fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices off them. I groaned, watching her tongue languidly swirl round my fingers. I felt her other hand release me as she gently rolled me onto my back. I watched my girl in awe as she brought herself up to straddle me. "Ready?" she challenged.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line, babe?" I couldn't help but smirk at her. I could feel her line herself up with my straining erection before slowly pushing down onto me. _Oh holy mother of God! This was the best feeling in the world! _I could stop the groan as she lowered herself so that I almost filled her fully. "Am I hurting you, darlin'?" I was worried about the whole hymen thing that Emmett and Edward had told me about.

"You're incapable of hurting me," she murmured. I could feel the barrier inside her give way as she pushed me through it, and she let out a little hiss as I explored this new unchartered territory. I saw a flash of pain on her face and her jaw tensed as she focused on adjusting to the new sensation of me being sheathed inside of her for the very first time. She didn't move for a few moments, and as her body began to relax, she began to slowly rock herself against me where she sat.

I brought my hands up to her hips and stopped her.

"Are you ok?"

"Jazz, I love that you're worried about me, but I'm honestly fine. In fact that I'm better than fine, I feel fantastic, now stop worrying and fuck me," she commanded. Well there sure was something to be said about a lady taking control. I swiftly pulled myself up so that we both sat up, with her legs wrapped around my waist. Her rocking motion began again, this time I didn't stop her, I braced my hands on the floor and met her movements. I could feel myself tensing up as Alice moved faster and faster on me. Our panting and groans filled the room as I brought my thumb back to her clit. She was so wet, so hot.

"Alice...ungh...I'm going to...fuck!" I saw stars as I came, feeling every muscle clench as I pumped into her. I moved my thumb faster and faster and again felt her body tense as she threw her head back and screamed my name, as once again her body shook with ecstasy.

"Jasper, I love you," she panted into my ear once we both calmed down enough to speak. I was so far beyond happy that I couldn't help but flash her the widest grin that I could muster.

"I love you too, my sweet little darlin'," I breathed, my words coming out in my thickest accent yet. Obviously the sex had given my southern charm a big boost today.

She kissed me lightly on the lips and then smiled against my mouth. "So, Jazz. Wanna play again?" she asked as we both laughed, then glanced over toward the fireplace where the dice had come to rest. The words 'suck' and 'cock' were what had come up, and I could _not _have planned it better.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said, saluting.

**A/N: Remember...We'd love to know what you think...so drop us a review! **


End file.
